Living with a broken heart
by CorinnaLovesBooks
Summary: Set five years into the future. Abe is dying and Rose must return to Russia to be with him but people want her dead. But most of all she has to survive living with a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Living with a broken heart

Chapter 1

It's been five years since I've seen him. Five years that I've been living with a broken heart. It was my week off from guarding Lissa and it couldn't have come at a better time. Abe is in the hospital. We were joking around in the kitchen when I got the call.

"_Hello? May I speak to Rosemarie Hathaway?" Asked a woman on the phone._

"_Yes this is she... What is this concerning?" I replied._

"_I'm a nurse and I was hired to take care of your father—"_

_I cut her off. "What's wrong is he okay?" I could hear Lissa through the bond asking what's going on._

"_That's why I'm calling..." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "He asked me not to call you but he's has cancer, and he's dying."_

"_Dying?" despite my best efforts my voice cracked, I realized then that I was still in Lissa's kitchen with four faces looking at me. Lissa, Christen, Eddie and Mike. Mike is in love with me he thinks I don't know it but he's not that good at keeping the guarding mask up. "I'll be there soon."_

"_Rose... I can heal him." Lissa said._

"_No, Liss that's not a good idea." I don't want her to build up the darkness anymore than she has too. Then quickly ran up stairs packed my bags and called the replacement guardian to work with Mike._

I replayed that phone call over and over in my mind while I was on the plane. I was going back to Siberia, Russia. That's were Abe collapsed unfortunately. I haven't been back there since I was staying with Dimitri's family. I hope I don't run into any of them while in here. Especially Dimitri. I haven't heard from him since his love has fade.

I got off the plane and I have six miss calls one from Lissa and the others from Mike. Mike is also Lissa's guardian he's really cute with his green eyes and short brown hair. He killed five strigoi but has nothing on me. I killed ten (not counting all the ones I killed getting over Dimitri.) and have two battle scars. We hooked up for a while but I felt bad about leading him on when I can't return his feelings.

_We were sparing in the gym and for once I let him pin me. He was looking down at me there was something in his eyes. Maybe desire? I'm not sure but then he kissed me. It was so sweat, and soft like he wasn't sure how to proceed. He pulled away from me and then I flipped him over and attacked him with my lips. At first he was surprised but then he just got more aggressive, until he pulled away._

"_Rose, I've got to tell you something." He pushed me off him gently and moved to be eye level with me. "I'm in love with you."_

_I was so caught off guard that I just froze. Even though this was a completely different situation the words "Love fade's; Mine has" passed through my mind._

"_You can't love me. I'm not good for you." I said and got up. I looked in the mirror and I could see the evidence in my hair of our steamy make-out session._

"_Look I talked to Lissa." I spun around to face him. He continued. "I know your hurt but just let me try."_

"_Don't you dare talk to her about me again." I was pissed. "You had no right to do that." I said and walked out of the gym with him staring after me. _

That was the last time I let him touch me. That didn't cause any pain. I closed my phone and caught a cab to where Abe had a house here.

When we got to his lavish mansion I was greeted by the maid. _Maid? Really dad? _She took me to his room and I pushed open his door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please review. **_

_**(BTW) I do not own VA. **_

Chapter 2

I pushed open the door to my dad's room and saw his guardians Ivan and Vlad immediately stand up. I gave them a nod in their direction then turned to see Abe. I was shocked. He looked pale and extremely thin. He didn't look like the man they called Zemy.

He looked up when he heard the door open and swore in Turkish.

"What's wrong, Old man? Not happy to see me?" I asked walking to his bed side. His guardians left the room.

"Rosemarie... What are you doing here?" He asked in exasperation. "Did Aleksandra call you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed.

"Because I've never been better, sweetheart." He replied looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again.

"I didn't want to bother you with this." He paused. "I know you're a badass guardian now." He chuckled.

I laughed at this. "I always have time for the man who saves my ass."

"That reminds me your not in trouble are you?" He said with a smile.

"Well I'm always in trouble." I said smiling. He laughed at this until he started coughing up blood.

"Aleksandra! I need your help!" I yelled. _Shit! I didn't think it was this bad._

"Honey, its fine." He waved the nurse away.

"How is that fine?" I pointed to the blood on his hand.

"Rose... I'm dy-"

"Don't say you're dying. I just met you." Well _not really but still._ I paused and started to pace around the room. "Does mom know?" I stop pacing and looked out the window.

"No, and she can't know."

"Dad..."

"Rose, stop worrying. It will be fine." He patted the bed beside him. I went to sit down. "Rose you don't need me. You never did." He looked at me. "And neither did your mother. You'll both be fine when I'm gone."

"How do you know?" I asked sadness completely evident in my voice.

"Because you and me are exactly the same, and don't worry about your mother she'll be fine." He put his hand under my chin. "You two are the only things I don't regret about my life."

We played cards and talked the rest of the day and I stayed in his room till he fell asleep.

The nurse came in at about twelve thirty to check on him.

"Rose, if you want to get some sleep, I can ask the maid to set you up in the guest room?" She asked politely.

I wasn't really paying attention to her, so it surprised me when I said "No thank you." She sat down in the chair next to me.

"You know he's so proud of you." I looked at her with a questioning look on my face.

"Why would he be proud of me? All I do is get into trouble, break the rules." I laughed a bit. "I'm not the best person to be around."

"That's not what he thinks of you. I mean sure your all that, but from what I heard." She paused. "You're beautiful, fearless, strong, and loving you would do anything to protect your friends. And the best daughter he could have. He loves you for who you are." And then she got up and left me in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own VA. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my story which I don't own... **** Please review if you like this next chapter!**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to find Dimitri's little sister looking at me. My heart ached when I thought his name. _Oh crap! The last time I talked to her it wasn't the best goodbye. _I sat up and looked at her. This is too much for me to handle.

"Hi Viktoria."

"Rose." She looked down and continued. "Um... Abe told me what actually happened that night. And I'm sorry for acting like that."

"Its fine I was never mad at you for what happened." I said, and she flung herself at me and hugged me. "By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked laughing. "Not that I mind."

"Well after you left, Abe made sure everything was fine. He took care of us." She said.

"Did he ever tell you why?" I asked a little curiously.

"He just said that he takes care of his girls, and what they care about." She paused then understanding flashed on her face. "Your his daughter aren't you? That's why your here?"

"Yup. That's why I'm here."

"Ladies, please tell me you weren't talking about me." Said Abe with a smile on his lips.

"Were you listening to everything we just said?" I asked.

"You know it." We all started laughing.

"Why don't we go get breakfast?" Suggested Abe. "Viktoria invite your family, I would love to see them."

"That sounds good I haven't seen them for so long, plus I'm starving." I said which made them laugh more.

We got to the moroi restaurant, and Viktoria's family was already there and sitting in the corner was no other than Dimitri. _No I can't deal with this. He broke me!_

"Rose!" They all seemed to scream at once but I only saw Dimitri. Everyone started hugging me.

"Don't you ever leave without saying goodbye again." Yelled Olena, and hugs me harder. "I was so worried."

Everybody sits down and I was helping Abe out of his wheelchair when I saw another set of strong muscular hands help me get him to his seat. Our eyes met I saw regret, lust, forgiveness and longing but I looked away. I couldn't deal with it.

"Rose" He said and despite my better judgement I look into his eyes. "It's been a long time." Then he hugged me. It felt amazing being there in his arms, so familiar. I didn't care that his family and my dad were looking._ But wait he doesn't love me_. I pulled away and avoided his eyes. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Excuse me are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" Asked a waiter very politely.

I pulled away from Dimitri very reluctantly. "Yes, why?" I asked.

"Um..." He paused and looked around. He was extremely nervous. "Would you please come to the back of the kitchen with me?"

I could feel Dimitri tense beside me. "What is this concerning?" I asked.

"There was a message left for you last night. It was written in..." He paused then mouthed the word blood.

"Oh okay, sure." I turned to the table and said with my guardian mask on. "Be back in a second." I looked at Dimitri about to tell him to stay here and take guard when he just took one look at me and sat down. I guess we didn't lose that unspeakable connection.

I walked to the back of the restaurant only to find the goriest murder I have ever seen. My stake was firmly in my hands ready for an attack. I turned to ask the waiter some question only to see that he is nowhere in sight. _Shit! It's a trap. _That's all I had time to think before four strigoi came running out of the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys I was on vacation but I'm back now. I do not own VA._

Chapter 4

I felt the nausea before four strigoi were coming after me. Before I knew it I had my stake in one of them and he let out cry of pain. The three others hesitated and I staked the one closest to my left.

"What do you want from me." I asked between blows.

"We want you dead." Said a tall blond strigoi by the looks of it she was old. Maybe seven hundred.

"Okay in lighten me what did I do to make you want to kill me. Besides the fact that I'm prettier than you?" I said and landed a kick to the boy who looked about six-teen when he was turned.

He hit my arm pretty hard that sent me backwards into the wall which dislocated my shoulder. I tumbled into the still open door to the restaurant. I flew inside and they came in after me. We started fighting in the kitchen till I staked the younger boy. By this time all the employees had scattered.

"I'm tired of hearing of how you killed my friends." The blond said.

"Sorry I just killed another one." I said with a snug smile. She lunged at me and I ducked; she went flying into the seating area with all the moroi. _Crap! _I ran after her and kicked her in the stomach. Then I went to stake her but she moved at the last minute and I cut off her hair. She yelled. She was really angry.

"What? Hair doesn't grow back when you're immortal." I asked then I kicked her to the floor. "Who sent you?"

"Fuck you." Was all she said before I plunged my stake into her heart and watched as she cried out one more time till she lied dead on the floor.

I doubled over holding my arm I didn't notice during the fight how much the strigoi boy had hurt me.

"Rose, are there anymore." One guardian asked me.

"No I killed three before this one. There was only four that jumped me." I said straightening out. I didn't feel any nausea. Someone grabbed my arm and looked at it. "Ouch, that hurts."

I looked up to see Dimitri with his guardian mask on, but he smiled a little. "That's because it's dislocated." Was all he said.

"Thanks Comarade I didn't notice the displacement till now." I said with heavy sarcasm. I caught the look in his eyes when I said his old nickname.

"Rose, are you all right?" Abe asked me.

"Of course I'm fine. But I think we should eat somewhere else I might have scared the cooking staff a little." We all started to laugh until the pain hit me. "Crap! It really hurts..." I caught concern on all oh their faces.

"Guardian Hathaway? I think you should see this." Said an older guardian.

I was about to tell everyone that I will be right back and that Dimitri should stay here when he looked at me and said. "Not a chance, Roza." I didn't miss what he used to call me. _Well this is a fun walk down memory lane. Not only do I get to be in incredible pain physically, but also emotionally. _

We walked back to alley behind the restaurant to revisit the murder scene. That's when I saw the message._ It won't be long till we get you. It will be longer till you die. We want you Rosemarie Hathaway and we will try and try. _I felt Dimitri tense behind me. _Why does he keep doing that? It makes everything worse. _I reread the message till one of the guardians asked me what it could mean. But I couldn't answer him; I shouldn't answer him because what the message was referring to was when I killed twenty strigoi for therapy to get over Dimitri. When I killed the Queen Bitch herself.

Once inside the restaurant everyone was in a panic. "Okay time to go." I told dad and the Belikovs. "Now." Everyone was getting up when all of a sudden I got another wave a pain. "Shit! Dimitri just put it back in." I told him.

"Roza..." Again with that nickname.

"Please I can't fight like this." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He positioned himself behind me and I braced myself for the pain. Dimitri Started counting. "One, Two,..." He put my shoulder back into place, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Damn it you didn't remember three, Comarade." _Even in pain I am incredibly sarcastic. That should be a talent._

"K let's go." And I moved into the forward guard position, but first I looked at my dad's guardians. "Let anyone die here moroi or dhampire I'll kill you..." I paused. "Just so we are clear."

And we walked out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the positive reviews! :) This one is a little bit longer than usual so enjoy! I do not own VA _

Chapter 5

We got back to Abe's place with the Belikovs because _dad_ insisted that we had enough room to accommodate everyone. Which is true... But now I get to live with the one guy I ever loved... _YAY! _

"Rosemarie..." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"_Dimitri?_" I guess we are back to our names now.

"We need to talk." _Crap! I really hate his "talks" it's always the same thing we can't be together yada yada yada... I mean I lived without you for five years I think I can take care of myself._

"Dimitri do you think this is the best time—whoa. " He grabbed my good arm trying to pull me away from our family who were currently listening.

"Comarade I already had one arm ripped out of my socket I don't need another one. And please let go of me or I will beat the crap out of you." I said.

"Well you've change a lot in the past five years." He said sarcastically. _Since when does he use sarcasm, that's mine. _Our family was watching us now, but I didn't care he was seriously pissing me off. He has no right to talk to me like we are together like I should bend over backwards to make him happy.

"I'm going to ask you one more time to take your hand off me, or I will take it off for you." I said putting a devilish smile on.

He returned the same smile. "Make me." Wow... What are we five? Well he asked for it.

I went to punch him jaw which I knew he would block me so I kneed him in the stomach. He wasn't expecting me to do that, since he was the one who trained me. He was still doubled over when I kick his legs out from under him. He quickly recovered and went to hit my bad shoulder, I moved out of the way just in time.

"So you got some new moves. I guess mine weren't good enough for you?" He asked realising that I might beat him if he is not careful.

"Yeah, I did. Your moves never did much to save my ass." I told him throwing a punch his way.

"They were good enough for you at the academy." He said while throwing me into the way. "You used to call me a god."

"I was seventeen sue me." I landed a blow to his side and he let out a gasp of pain. Before he could recover I knock him to the ground and pinned him there. We starred at each other and I said barely a whisper, "I'm not seventeen anymore." I pick myself off the floor and walked over to where Abe was sitting in his wheelchair and started pushing him out of the room when he called me.

"Roza."

I turned around and said "I'm done talking." And I walked out of the room pushing Abe.

Once were in the elevator Abe started questioning me.

"Rose... What was that all about? I thought you were friends?"

I let out a sigh and answered. "Have you ever loved someone who breaks your heart and expects you to move on and be friends like nothing happened?" I asked.

"Yeah... Your mother."

"What?" I asked pushing him out of the elevator.

"I met Janie Hathaway in our early twenties." He paused. "She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen." He looked at me and smiled. "I knew she was the one I wanted to be with till the day I died. She on the other hand wouldn't give me the time of day. She heard the rumours about me and about what I do and tried to stay away. She finally agreed after thirty three times of me asking her on a date, and she fell in love with me too." We were in his room now and the nurse was helping me get him bed when he continued. "She decided to break it off when she found out she was pregnant with you. She didn't want you to be raised by a man so... well scary. She didn't want my _business _around you, and I agreed. She left and I never heard from her again until you ran off." He gave me a look and smiled. "Thanks for running away kiddo or I would've never known you."

I smiled at him. "You're welcome, you know how I like the attention." We laughed. "And you're not scary, not anymore." I stayed with Abe for a long time after that, and just like the night before I fell asleep in the chair next to his bed.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of an argument happening outside my dad's door. I went to the door and leaned my head against it and tried to listen to the conversation.

"You need to realise that you broke my daughter's heart." _Daughter?_ I looked over to Abe's bed and saw that it was empty. I didn't need to hear the next words to know that Abe was talking to Dimitri.

"You think I don't know that. Trust me I know, I've never seen someone look so hurt by me without even putting and hand on them."

"Why did you do it? Why did you let her go?" Abe paused "Did you think you could get someone better?" Abe didn't wait for an answer. "Did you even think about her?"

"Of course I thought of her. That's why I did it. I couldn't look at her every day without thinking about what I did when I was a strigoi. You want to know what made it worse was that she forgave me." I shut my eyes. Finally I get answers.

"She still loves you. She will never admit it to you but she loves you." I opened my eyes_. Jeez you tell him one little secret and he tells the world._ "And if you love her don't hurt her all over again. You were the first man she was able to trust, she didn't grow up with me and thought only that I knocked up her mother then left them. She's got a lot of trust issues."

"I know she does." I heard him sigh. "Do you really think I'm the best thing for her?"

"I'm her dad, I would love for Rose never to be with anyone." They laughed. "Dimitri you make her happy. You make her feel alive. If you can only see the way she talks about you, even if you did break her heart." Abe said with a small smile.

"Would it help if I said that her heart wasn't the only one that broke that day?" I stopped breathing_. So he did love me._

"It would help if you fixed things, and please it would be nice to see my daughter happy before I died." "But I don't know if I can fix this. I don't think she would let me." I heard Dimitri sigh and walk away. That was the end of the conversation before my dad came back into the room.


End file.
